Perseus Jackson Son of the Primordial King
by Kingofpop12345
Summary: instead of being born as a son of Poseidon Perseus was born as the son of the Primordial King. He fell in love with one of the ol;ympians the one who after she betrayed him swore off man forever. Her name Artemis. ok sorry for long wait but I need a beta for this story so I will try to find someone but if any are interested PM me please!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

Son of the Primordial King

Years ago there was a Primordial. A powerful one especially since he is the son of the creator Chaos. One might think he has it all. Powers,Women,Money,looks, and strength. That he has a happy story since it's usually the powerful beings who do the damage. Unfortunately his tale is unique, his tale is as tragic as Romeo and Juliet. We will get into his past later of course in as you mortals call them "Flashbacks". This story is how he came back to the one he loved. How he saved us all from the titan Kronos and his Half-sister Gaea. You wonder who is that brave being's name? His name is Perseus. Now that the introduction is through mortals let's hear the tale shall we?

100 years. It's been that long since Perseus disappeared. That was because of a trial. Because of that trial not many knew that after the trial Artemis swore and oath to be a maiden for eternity. Since her love disappeared after that awful trial. She has been in shame of what she did since that terrible day.

"Lady Artemis" A girl said walking into Artemis's tent.

"yes Zoe?" Artemis asked in her 12 year old form.

"There's been a message from camp half-blood. That boy Luke has taken kronos." She said making the Goddess's eyes widen.

"Impossible that boy's a mortal!" she said dismissively.

"it's true. Apollo said they were being truthful" she said making sure she spat on the ground after saying Apollo.

"Thank you for letting me know Zoe go back to your duties" Artemis said as the girl bowed and left the tent. She took out a piece of paper. On it was the last love letter he sent to her.

"Perseus I miss you so much. I wish I believed you. I should've been there for you" she said tears dropping from her eyes.

**Flashback Mount Olympus**

The council was together in a meeting. In front of them a man. He was tall with black hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Perseus you stand here accused of treason against us by trading secrets to Gaea. How do you plea?" Zeus said looking at the man with disgust.

"How could you believe that!? after all I have done for you?" Perseus shouted at him.

"Where's the evidence?" He looked at Zeus.

Zeus clapped his hands and there was a image in front of them all. There Perseus was standing in front of Gaea. The image disappeared.

"Artemis you seriously can.." he said before he was interrupted by Artemis.

"HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? I HATE YOU! ROT IN TARTARUS" she shouted in one breath with tears streaming down her face. Perseus looked at her with shock then his face showed betrayal.

"I loved you with all my heart Artemis. If you'd had noticed I was poisoning her. I LOVED YOU. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME" he said with tears on his face. The image appeared and looked closely at the hand of Perseus he indeed poisoned her.

"Perseus i" Artemis began to say before she was interrupted.

"I LOVED YOU YOU SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED ME AND SUPPORTED ME! " He said shouting at her.

"I am leaving don't try looking for me Traitors" He said the last word with venom. Then he walked to the edge and jumped off and materialized into Chaos's realm.

"NOOOOOOO! PERCY!" Artemis shouted looking over the edge.

**Flash Back End**


	2. A New Name and Returning

It has been years since Percy disappeared. Years since after Artemis took a vow of being a eternal maiden. Years since the poison inside of Zeus began to grow and a shadow who watches, silently. Evil now courses throughout the lands. Once Monsters stay only in their territories and only fed on the demigods who dared to enter their domain. Now the monsters are left without any bounds to consume any flesh they encounter. To them now, it doesn't matter if their demigod or mortal, they want blood, they want to feed.

It has been centuries since that despicable act has occurred. Centuries since Artemis felt love. The Shadow keeps watching. Perseus knew there would come a day where he would be needed again, oh yes he would be needed. But not in the way he thought he would be. Perseus kept hacking at the dummies with his sword. Thanks to the mortals the dummies provide a hard challenge with the latest technical achievements. Perseus dodged a laser. He dodged another one. He kept slashing and attacking the dummies until none were left, except one.

"I knew it would be you to survive you always did challenge me" Perseus said to the Android as they circled each other.

"Yes sir, as you have built me to upgrade my software and weapons and techniques often even a primordial as you I could make such a challenge" The android said. (AN think of the android as Data from Star Trek the Next Generation). After an hour both still remained although the room they were training in was completely in rubble.

"I see I have yet to beat you my friend Command sequence 34Q2 off Activate Regular daily mode" Perseus said. The android transformed turning back into its friendlier form. (AN Again he looks a lot like Data except he acts like Daedalus)

"Oh very good battle indeed I do quite love battling you" He said in a very thick British accent.

Perseus slapped himself. "Command regular daily ENGLICH mode" he said in annoyance.

The android's eyes looked like a billion computer codes running up and down until they were back to normal.

"Thank you Master Perseus I am so sorry for that accident you do know how much I love Sherlock Holmes." The Android said. Perseus laughed and switched the android back into British mode.

"Hey, did I ever give you a name?" Perseus asked trying to remember if he ever called the Android anything.

"Yes quite so you have called me by many names but since the Technology was quite, as some say 'far behind' from now I was easily defeated and have to go through several new bodies" It said.

"After several times you just gave up" the Android said looking at Perseus. Thinking about his teacher and friend Perseus said "How about Quintus?" Quintus smiled.

"I like that" It said.

Perseus then left his android friend to its thoughts. Oh how he had missed her, the very name sends chills down his spine.

"I've already forgiven you, it's time to forgive yourself" He whispered. 'it's time' a voice in his head rang out.

"Father, we will meet again but for now I shall be at Camp Half-blood" Perseus said as he flashed down to the planet


End file.
